


Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation

by pointlesswriter



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Ma Dao Zu Shi, The Founder of Diabolism, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Action, Adventure, BL, Boy Love, Chinese, Chinese Yaoi, Comedy, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation - Freeform, M/M, Mo Dao Zu Shi - Freeform, Mystery, The Founder of Diabolism - Freeform, WuxianWorld, Xianxia, Yaoi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointlesswriter/pseuds/pointlesswriter
Summary: As the grandmaster who founded the Demonic Sect, Wei WuXian roamed the world in his wanton ways, hated by millions for the chaos he created. In the end, he was backstabbed by his dearest shidi and killed by powerful clans that combined to overpower him. He incarnates into the body of a lunatic who was abandoned by his clan and is later, unwillingly, taken away by a famous cultivator among the clans—Lan WangJi, his archenemy.This marks the start of a thrilling yet hilarious journey of attacking monsters, solving mysteries, and raising children. From the mutual flirtation along the way, Wei WuXian slowly realizes that Lan WangJi, a seemingly haughty and indifferent poker-face, holds more feelings for Wei WuXian than he is letting on.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grandmaster Of Demonic Cultivation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/544156) by Mo Xiang Tong Xiu. 



THIS IS NOT FOR PUBLICATION   
IM ONLY TRYING TO SAVE IT AS A BOOK  
SO NOT PUBLICATION  
THANKS


End file.
